Sorry, Love
by made.for.life
Summary: It finally happened. The Olympic Coven has to move on. They have a bucket list of cities to try out.,but the first does NOT work out.


The time had come. They all knew it would have to happen eventually but with the death of Bella's mother and father almost sequentially the Olympic Coven knew they had to move. Their time was over in Forks.

"Where are we going?" Renesmee asked looking at the trees flying by the car.

Esme looked back from the front seat. "We have to check a couple towns. The first one is a constantly cloudy town in Texas. Little San Augustine."

"Texas?" Bella perked up.

"Yep." Edward smiled holding her hand.

They drove and drove followed by several different cars followed them. Jasper and Alice had a nice SUV. Emmet and Rosalie drove the Volvo. Jacob had jammed his pack of three into his pickup truck. His father had died and Seth and Leah had lost their mother too shattering every connection they had to La Push other than pack. They were rather excited about taking the first shape shifter pack off the reserve. The Elders had blessed this trip so nothing held them back. Quil and Embry had tagged along too, not to stay but for the chance to drive the Cullen cars. They would go back to the reservation once the Cullens had found a place to settle.

"Here we are." Carlisle led the caravan up to the magnificent rent-to-own house standing on the lakefront beach.

Carlisle pointed. "There is a nature preserve with an overabundance of deer just that way."

"And we check out the school?" Jasper asked.

"Tomorrow." Alice answered cheerfully.

"Splendid." Leah drawled.

The Next day.

Bella followed Edward into the classroom.

"Good morning." The old female teacher greeted. "Class, this is Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, visitors from out of state."

The two vampires gave the class half smiles in return for lackluster greetings. No one seemed particularly interested in them at all. They two took their seats and the teacher began to drone on and on about something they had already learned. Edward dipped boredly in and out of people's minds. Some were half thinking about the lesson. The rest weren't even thinking about anything school related. Then there was one single person totally absorbed in his studies. Edward looked over to see who.

"Mrs. Kellen?" A boy raised his hand to ask a question.

That was the one. He was short in stature with raggedy red brown hair. He had sparking blue eyes. His mind ran deep with school and studies. The vampire smiled. He was rather amusing.

"Well you correct me again Mister Beckem." The teacher smiled at him as if use to be fixed.

_Justin._ A female sighed exasperatedly in her head.

Justin Beckem. Edward filed that away.

The Cullens hustled around the school to their classes. Finally it was time for lunch. They sat in their huddled group talking quietly.

"How were your classes?" Bella asked Alice. They chatted together with Emmett and Rosalie breaking in every once and a while.

Edward scanned the lunch room's many tables. People glanced at them with interest then quickly lost it in the bland droll that was school. They all seemed to assume that family always sat together. Many kids planned to invite the hot chick over to their table or secretly plot to date the gorgeous guy. One thought suddenly caught his attention.

_Vampires! Here?_

Edward snapped his head around. The boy from before, the Justin kid. His blue eyes were wide as he met the gold ones. He put his head down quickly at his table that he sat at alone. Justin shifted his things and shakily dumped off his lunch.

_Run. Run. Maybe they aren't dangerous but still. Remember what Jack said. Run. Stay calm. Stay calm._

"Shit." Edward swore softly.

They all looked at him. "What?"

"That boy, Justin Beckem." The vampire nodded to where he was disappearing out the door. "He knows."

"Crap." Emmett swore.

Bella looked at them all. "What does that mean?"

"That means he needs to go." Jasper said strategically.

The coven stood in sync. They casually scuffed off their uneaten lunches and meander through the doors.

"Which way did he go?" Bella looked around.

Jasper sniffed. "That way!"

The group took off at a trot. The boy would take himself an acceptable distance from the school to be disposed of so they wouldn't have anyone in ear shot. They could hear his heavy breathing and crunching footsteps. He definitely wasn't an athlete. They closed in around him as he was staring to tire.

"No!" Justin cried out. He tripped and tumbled over a root.

Edward approached slowly with little sound and almost invisible. Justin spotted him immediately and pulled his elbows up around his head to futilely protect his neck.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered as Edward set to spring forward.

A sudden scent hit their nose before Edward was tossed backward. A single vampire stood before them, eyes red shot with rage.

"'Who the hell do you think you are?" The thin tithe vampire snarled.

He had black hair and simmering gold eyes.

"Jack?" The boy on the ground whimpered.

The Olympic Coven gathered behind Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"From the Olympic Clan?" The male snapped sharply. "Why are you here?"

Bella answered. "We had to move. We're giving Texas a try."

"He knows about our kind." Jasper pointed.

The vampire turned about and hugged Justin tightly.

_Sorry, Love._

Edward heard them speak in their heads and changed his approach. "We had no intention of startling your mate."

"Mate?" Rosalie hissed, confused.

Jack pulled the red brown haired human from the ground. "Well you did." A few other vampires, three to be exact, walked up next to him forming a wall in front of Justin. "And I think it best you leave."

"I think that wise as well." Alice answered.

The two groups separated rapidly when the other lead vampire, Jack, picked Justin up piggy back and took off. The next day all cars were reloaded and the caravan moved to its second option.


End file.
